I Want A Blond
by Sailor Zoisite aka Shinigami
Summary: Inspired by Leslie Fish's song "Riff's Falkener Slobber Song." A silly little thang!


Disclaimers: I do not own the song "I Want A Blond," which is sung by Leslie Fish. I don't own GW, either. ^_^

I Want A Blond

::Cathrine steps into the spotlight of a swanky karaoke club, dressed in sequins, and not much of those, either. The club is filled with the entire GW cast, minor characters, dead characters and all. She clears her throat, then starts to sing:: I'm tired of dark-eyed lovers ::Glances at Heero::, I'm tired of raven hair ::Tugs Wu's ponytail::. They're looking all alike to me; I'm starting not to care.

Heero & Wufei: ::Look at each other and raise eyebrows::

C: I call them by each other's names, and at the worst of times. ::Makes a face and suggestive gestures as H & W flush and glare at each other::

Meiran: ::Smacks Wufei::

C: I need a change of menu, like a man from other climes. ::Grins as she goes into the chorus, and the guys all groan:: I want a blond ::Winks at Zechs::, maybe green eyes, maybe blue ::Winks at Quatre::. I want a blond; hell, I think I'd go for two ::Quatre and Zechs gulp::. Because that golden hair, you know, brings sunlight here below. There's just one way to get it, so I want a blond.

Duo: _Just_ a blond? I feel left out.

C: ::Rolls her eyes and keeps singing:: I tried to find a redhead, though I know they're pretty rare ::Looks around the club pointedly::. I know a gal who's got one, but she doesn't want to share. Besides, a redhead's temper just means night work I don't need. I like my lover's in one piece; I hate it when they bleed ::Dorothy just laughs and holds up Cat's knife set::. I want a blond, maybe green eyes, maybe blue ::Wiggles her hips::. I want a blond; hell, I think I'd go for two.

Z & Q: ::Scoot their chairs back from the stage:: 

C: ::Points at the various blonde's in the club in turn:: Because that golden hair, you know, brings sunlight here below. There's just one way to get it, so I want a blond. ::Sashays over to Dekim and leans over, almost in his lap::

D: ::Grins lustily, a grin which quickly fades at Cat's next words::

C: Don't try to tell me that there's charm inside a hairless head ::Baps Dekim::, 'cause bald is not the kind of man that I want in my head.

D: ::Splutters as Cat moves to Duo, toying with his braid::

C: And I'm as tired of brown hair as I am of raven black ::Glances at Wufei again, then sits on Duke Dermail's lap::, and gray hairs may bring wisdom, but there's plenty more they lack.

Dermail: WHAT?! ::Grabs at Cat, but she's gone, dancing around the stage and swinging her hips::

C: I want a blond, maybe green eyes, maybe blue ::Kisses Zechs' nose::. I want a blond; hell, I think I'd go for two ::Goes over and pinches Quatre's cheek::.

Quatre: Why did _Zechs_ get a kiss?!

C: Because that golden hair, you know, brings sunlight here below ::Makes vague gestures below her waist. Mass nosebleed ensues::. There's just one way to get it, so I want a blond. ::Laughs merrily and continues to sway her hips as a spotlight finds Zechs and Quatre:: I've found a couple prospects, but I think I've met my match.

Z & Q: ::Dive out of the spotlight's light, and it searches for them::

C: ::Rolls her eyes:: They're sneaky sons of ancestors and kind of hard to catch.

Z & Q: ::Breath sighs of relief as they hide under some tables::

C: ::Grins wickedly, then flips over the table Quatre is under, a club suddenly in her hands. Crowd starts laughing:: I guess I'll hide out on the dock, and bring a club and net, and give some Falken boy a shore leave he won't soon forget.

Q: Ah! ::Runs, but Cat has him by the waist::

C: I want a blond, maybe green eyes, maybe blue. I want a blond; hell, I think I'd go for two. ::Grabs for Zechs and catches him by his hair, pulling him close:: Because that golden hair, you know, brings sunlight here below. There's just one way to get it, so I want a blond!

::Lights go out, and when they come back up, Zechs, Cathrine and Quatre are on stage. They bow as the lights go out again::


End file.
